


Epilogue

by beoxymoronic



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ensemble Cast my dudes, Gen, I got graded on this, Very Old Writing, Was a class assignment, had to write fanfiction in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beoxymoronic/pseuds/beoxymoronic
Summary: (Written Originally around 2005-6ish for a High School Assignment. Some minor, MINOR edits before posting.)What transpires on that first day After the Armageddonot-even-think-about-it.Purely Book based, so nothing from the TV show happened.





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the only reason I'm posting this is because I really, really, REALLY like the short section with the Them.

**Good Omens: Epilouge**

The rest of their Lives.

 

 “Now what are we supposed to do?”

Crowley was in the back of Aziraphale’s bookshop in Soho. The angel looked over at his counterpart and friend.

“What do you mean, my dear?”

“Well...we kind of stopped the Apocalypse. You know, so…the end of the world didn’t happen…so what’s next?”

Crowley finished his glass of 1856 Merlot and glared at it; it immediately refilled, he took a sip.

“Well, I guess we just…continue,” said Aziraphale, turning a page in his first edition copy of the “Bugger Alle This” Bible.

“Have you heard from hea-Above about this?” Crowley asked after a couple of minutes.

Aziraphale stopped his reading at Ezekiel 48:5, “No.”

Crowley nodded.

“What about you, have you heard from, er, Below?”

Crowley slumped into his armchair. “No. And I don't want to either! Even if it is worrying…"

"In my opinion, I think there acting like it never happened, that it was just postponed." Aziraphale said; Crowley was silent.

Aziraphale continued to read when they heard a knock at the shop door.

Crowley muttered and stood up, "I'll get it angel."

Aziraphale nodded and returned to reading. He looked up a few minutes later when he heard Crowley come back.

"What is it?"

"A package...from some one who was at the Not-Quite-Apocalypse."

"What's in the package." Aziraphale said patiently.

Crowley looked up, "How should I know?"

"Then give it to me dear." Aziraphale said patiently. Crowley handed it over to the angel.

"Did you order any new books?" The demon asked.

"No, why?"

"...The guy said, ‘It's heavy reading, this book. Have fun.’ Oh well…”

————————————————————————————————————

Newt drove ‘Dick Turpin’, (his defunct Japanese car) back home to the cottage where Anathema lived. He had done what the note had told him to do.  "I'm back!" He called as he walked in the door. Anathema looked up from where she was doing the Daily crossword puzzle. "So, did you do as it said?"

"Yes, I delivered it to that address. But you know what was weird, the guy who answered the door looked oddly familiar."

Anathema looked up.

"Familiar? How so?"

Newt took off his jacket as he described Crowley to her.

"Well he had dark hair, high cheekbones, and snakeskin shoes. His eye's were bizarre however, they were yellow with a slit pupil. I saw that much before he slipped on a pair of sunglasses."

Anathema chewed thoughtfully on the end of her pen.

"Oh...Wait....That sounds like one of the guy's from the Apocalypse...He was there with the flaming car.  I think he is a demon. Why would Agnes make us give her book to a demon?"

Newt shrugged as he put some water on for tea.

"Well there was another guy there, in the back room. I saw him when the guy came from back there. He was reading something so I assume he is the real owner of that bookstore.”

Anathema stopped chewing on the pen.

"Did he have blondish hair and was wearing tartan?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh! It's the other guy from the Apocalypse! The angel!"

"That's not how the note referred to them..."Newt got two teacups down.

"I know it called them 'Thee Gatekeepere and Thee Serpante' I wonder what that means?"

"Don't let it bother you dear." Newt put down a cup of Earl Grey in front of Anathema. "Drink up."

Anathema smiled, "Thank you."

 —————————————————————————————————

Summer in Lower Tadfield was ending in the way summer’s do, hot.  The Them were spending as much time as humanly, or inhumanly in Adam’s case, possible lazing about.  They were currently by a pond which they had discovered earlier this summer which they nicknamed, The Hole, and which the adults referred to as, That Old Stagnant Pond Down by the Old Mill.  It was not as stagnant as it had been thanks to the effort’s of Adam’s will and a couple of odd ‘oops’ and  ‘sorry’s’ in the mix.  But in the end they had a nice clean pond with a small stream running through.

Now if anyone had given this some though they would have realized that there was nothing a small stream could run from, not that anyone gave any thought, but if they had.  Anyways, that’s where they were. Adam was currently lounging on a convenient rock, he should know he put it there, in the middle of the pond. Now that they really start to think about it it’s more a lake-pond than a pond, but that’s not important. Adam was lounging, Pepper was sun bathing, Brian and Wensleydale were arguing about Inter-Dimensional space travel, again.   
“Look I told you, There is no way that would work. It doesn’t make any sense what you need is-”  
That was Wensleydale's voice. Dog’s ear’s twitched a little and he dreamt of chasing condemned souls.

“ Look It would work because-”  
That was Brian interrupting Wensleydale again.  
“Will you stop interrupti-”  
“Only if you sto-”  
“I only do it bec-”  
“And I onl-”  
“Will y-”  
“No I-”  
“STO-”  
“N-”  
“WILL YOU BOTH BE QUIET?!”  
And suddenly they were. Adam tugged his hat down to cover his eyes as Pepper sat up and glared at the two arguing boys. “If I hafta’ hear one more word about how you could travel between worlds through space ships or giant bubbles in the fabric of the world I will hurt you both. SEVERELY.” With that she laid back down grumbling to herself.  
Silence reigned for a few minutes until, in a quiet voice Adam said, “And besides, you should know by know that the only way to hop Inter-dimensionally is to ride a spaceship INTO the giant bubble’s in the fabric of space.”   
Cricket’s chirped, Pepper sat up, and all hell broke loose, or at least a _Pepper_ kind of hell.

—————————————————————————————————

A new day begun at the little country bungalow of Shangri-la. The north country mind you, Shadwell would have nothing to do with the south country. Shadwell was slouched on the porch swing watching the sun rise. Or supposedly any way’s, in fact he wasn’t watching the sunrise at all. He was, in fact, asleep. Madame Tracy walked outside with a blanket and wrapped it around Shadwell. She gave a small smile and watching the sun rise from the kitchen, she made ready for the day ahead. After all it was a new day.

—————————————————————————————————

Crowley shrugged and sat down again.

Aziraphale opened the box. He looked down at it’s contents and blinked, once, twice, a shocked expression flashing onto his face and the book slipped from his hands. Crowley looked at him then looked down at the book. “Oh Hell, er, Heaven, err, whatever!!”  The cover read, Further Nife and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter Concerning the Worlde that Is To Com; Ye saga Continuef!  
Aziraphale looked shell-shocked.   
“Bugger! That means that she KNEW that the world wasn’t going to end!” Crowley exclaimed.  
Aziraphale nodded mutely.   
“I though it was Hea-eh…Upstairs' job to stop these kinds of Prophet’s?”

Aziraphale nodded again with the look of a pole-axed cat.  
“I don’t think we should read this…” Stammered Crowley emphatically.  
“I agree…I think I’ll go put this on a shelf somewhere. Where it can collect dust…and mildew.” Aziraphale said getting up from his favorite armchair.  
Crowley smirked. “Why angel I’m shocked, I never though you’d be one to NOT read a book.”  
Aziraphale gave a small smile as he put the book up into a crawl space above one of the book selves. “Yes, but I don’t want to know when the next Apocalypse in scheduled.”  
Crowley shook his head, “Me either. Now how about we got to lunch, your treat?”  
“Sure, the Ritz?”  
“Always the best.”  
—————————————————————————————————

Somewhere, above all this He smiled, shook his head and  watched as his Ineffable plan continued in the World.  Sitting next to him, in black robes and a pointy hat, was a old woman who was busy writing in a leather notebook. The only words visible in the light of the World were; Agnes Nutter, Witch.

 

THE END (for now)

**Author's Note:**

> Overall not bad, considering I wrote this at around age 14-15. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
